Anime Sim Date 2.5
Anime Sim Date 2.5 is the sequel to Anime Sim Date 2.0. It was released in December 2008. The game was later re-made into Memory Days, which includes many of the same characters, but different game play and graphics. Plot In Anime Sim Date 2.5, the player character once again meets the boys (Haru, Daichi, and Kai) that she spent the day with in the first game. It seems to be a few months after their last meeting. She can choose to rekindle a relationship one (or more) of the sims, or can unlock a new dateable sim! Characters Main Ai: The player character. She is blonde and is not re-nameable. Haru Noru: Haru is sky and timid, even when around the one he loves the most. He tends to have secrets you must uncover with your words. He likes the notebook as a gift. To get his best ending, you must have 500+ exp with him, strength 1+, intelligence 3+, and charm 3+ Daichi Tomo: Daichi is carefree and not serious. He loves playing video games and has a positive attitude towards life. He prefers the game as a gift.To get his best ending, you must have 500+ exp with him, strength 3+, intelligence 1+ and charm 3+. Kai Utsugi: Kai is passionate yet practical. He loves sushi and likes that for a present. He is also the cousin of Xolga. To get his best ending, you must have 500+ exp with him, strength 2+, intelligence 3+, and charm 2+. Sakka Urwin: A dateable character that must be unlocked. To unlock his character, you must buy a key from Mr. Toko in the movie theater, then go unlock the garden. He is initially very rude to the player, but warms up to her. He likes anything for a present. To get his best ending, you must have 500+ exp with him, strength 3+, intelligence 3+, and charm 3+. Others Akito Noru-'''Haru's half-brother, who convinces his dad to keep Haru where he is. He is seen in Haru's special ending. He is also a dateable character in Festival Days. '''Hiroshi Noru-'''Haru and Akito's father, who tries to move Haru to a new place, but is convinced by Akito to keep him where he is. '''Arisa- Daichi's ex-girlfriend. She broke up with him because he wasn't serious enough. She is seen in Daichi's special ending. Xolga-'''The teddy bear in Kai's special ending. He is Kai's cousin, and in other games, Amy's mascot. '''Alix-'''Sakka's servant, who goes to find him in his special ending. He is also a character Kingdom Days. '''Silvia-'''Sakka's sister, who loves pink and ponies. She is seen in Sakka's special ending, like Alix. '''Cheats To enter cheats, click on the train station and then click on the red telephone. Max Exp Cheats * foureyeslikesme= max exp with Haru * imisshisbaseballcap= max exp with Daichi * imhighoffofsushi= get max exp with Kai * ihugemokids= max exp with Sakka * theboysaremypawns= Gives max exp with all the boys Special Endings (only with the best ending) * Haru: shyguysarecute * Daichi: n64isepicwin * Kai: sushiaddict * Sakka: purpleeyes Other Cheats * imhotterthanyou= Increases stats (+3 to each stat, can be used more than once) * santalovesyou= Gives all of the items * isueyou= Gives $1000 * dontletmattdrive= Increase HP by 1000 * amyisgod= Increases stats, money, hp and gives all of the items * playtimeisover= Takes you to the last day Trivia - Sakka is also a character in Kingdom Days, where he is the King of Lunar Kingdom. He is married to a woman named Queen Lilla, and they have a son, Lewis. Lewis has the same purple eyes as Sakka and is a dateable character. Sakka is the only dateable character who is not dateable in Memory Days. However, it is possible to get an ending where the player meets him. -Kai is the older brother of Mako Utsugi, who is a dateable character in Festival Days. Mako mentions his older brother getting very upset because a restaurant was out of sushi. - When you watch Haru's secret ending, Akito says "I have a girlfriend too, you know." When Haru starts working at the cafe, you can see Akito with player character Mayu from Festival Days. They both work at the cafe together. - Daichi makes an appearance in the game Festival Days during a play, where he plays Mr. Toko.